Blackhole
by youngscifigirl
Summary: McKay is trapped and injured in a crippled puddlejumper
1. Chapter 1

**Blackhole**

I don't own any characters on Stargate Atlantis, but I wish I did.

McKay is trapped and injured in a crippled jumper

Pain was the first thought that McKay had as he woke up. He had not felt this much pain since he crashed in the puddle jumper. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself under the console of the puddle jumper. " What on earth happened?" McKay thought to himself.

He then looked to where the security guards were to see how they were doing. They were all around him and bleeding from different injures head. McKay bent down to see if any of them had a pulse but none of them did. " Oh no not again." "This can not be happening." He shrieked.

He shakily got back into the pilots seat to check the readings of the jumper. All system were out and life support was barely functioning. He put his hand to his head in disgust and slowly pulled it away to reveal blood. "Oh my god this is happening again."

He sat down and tried to remember how this had happened.

**12 hours earlier**

McKay had been in his lab for hours now trying to determine what had been causing anomalous readings in the long-range sensors. The readings had been coming from a system that had once been inhabited by the ancients. At the moment Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon were on a mission with Major Lorne and his team. McKay had declined to go with until he was able to figure out what was going on with the long- range sensors. Now after 5 hours of finding nothing he was regretting not going.

Looking at his watch, he decided to take a brake and grab some lunch as he had not had anything to eat for over 7 hours and he was starting to feel dizzy. When he got back the computer that he was studying was starting to go crazy. The readings were starting to get closer and distorting other systems closer to Atlantis. " Zelenka are you seeing this?" McKay asked as Radek was leaning over another sensor. " No I am totally blind and am ignoring the fact that the sensors are going down." Zelenka replied with irritation in his voice. " There is something in the computer though that mentions a distortion field on planets with Zpm's in the past." Said Zelenka almost as an afterthought.

" When were you going to tell me that part, next year? McKay exclaimed.

" Gentlemen what is going on in here?"" I can hear you guys arguing down the hallway." Weir asked as she walked in with a pained expression. " Well we had been checking out a distortion that has been playing games with the long-range sensors." Began Zelenka.

" Yes, yes I had been doing to research in the first place, as you were busy with other matters." Butted in McKay. " So what does this mean are we in any trouble?" calmly asked Weir.

" No as a matter of fact it might mean we have found a Zpm. The ancients once inhabited the planet that this field is coming from. And we have reasons to believe that this could mean a Zpm is there." McKay explained excitedly. "We need to check this out."

" Ok but the rest of your team wont be back for another 2 days. I think we should wait." Weir explained. " We cant wait another two days to go out and get this, by then someone else could have figured out that there is something going on there and go and investigate. We need to go know. " Just send a security team with me so I can check it out." McKay said

" I don't think this is such a good idea to send just you and security guards alone on a mission." Weir continued even though she knew that she would not win.

" We don't have a choice if we wait we will lose this opportunity to get another Zpm to help us." " Why don't you have at least Zelenka go with you." Said Weir " No I am going to need him here to keep a watch just in case the field does things its not supposed to." McKay said knowing that he has won this argument. Weir looked at him hoping he was right and hoping she was not making a bad choice." Fine you have a go." She said

**Present**

McKay sat back in the pilot's seat now kicking himself for not waiting for the rest of the team. He figured that as the jumper went through the gate, the distortion field must have thrown the jumper and knocked it around. He looked out the screen ad stared in shock. There was no planet outside just stars. There was no stargate either.

Tbc

This is my first try at doing any fan fiction so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Blackhole

Blackhole

McKay stared in shock at the view screen. There should be no possible way that he could have been thrown this far away from planets. The stargate was on the planet and not in space so he couldn't understand how the planet was gone and the jumper was still here. McKay found the first-aide kit and put a bandage on his bleeding head. The first thing he had to do was to restore power to the jumper to be able to get life-support fully functioning and get the sensors back.

As he went to the back of the jumper, flashes of water in the jumper came to McKay making him feel cold on his feet. He jumped and looked down expecting to find water but then remembered he was in space and not under the ocean. " Calm down McKay you are not under water." McKay chided himself. McKay sat down to start the diagnosis and found that power was down to only 30." Dam it!" he exclaimed.

Looking at his watch McKay realized that he had been here for a little over 6 hours. By now Atlantis would probably have realized that something had gone wrong as he was told by Weir to check in every two hours. Unlike last time, McKay was hoping he would not have to start worrying about not being found. As he hallucination of Carter had told him, he did have friends that cared about it. But this situation was a little different due to the fact that he even didn't know where he was.

**3 hours later**

" Finally!" McKay exclaimed, as he was able to get some power back, mainly enough for the long- range sensors. He went back to the pilot's seat and sat down. The long-range sensors were operational just enough. He put the scanner out to try to detect where he was. " This cant be good." He thought. The long-range sensors showed that he was no longer in the system where the planet was at all. He had been thrown to another part of the galaxy completely.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Things were not looking good back on Atlantis. Weir had gone against her best judgment by sending McKay out on a mission alone without his team. Usually she would not have even thought about the decision twice except the fact that he was so adamant that they would lose the Zpm if he didn't go. She was hoping that everything would go all right or she knew that Sheppard would never forgive her if something happened to McKay. Now 6 hours later, they had heard no word from McKay and she was starting to get worried. "Do we know that he made it to the planet?" She asked Chuck. " We can not be certain unless we go there ourselves." He answered.

" Ok send a malp through to see if we can tell anything." 5 minutes later the Malp was ready to go through. The even Horizon was open and ready. Weir was hoping that they would be able to find McKay and not have to worry about telling Sheppard anything. The Malp went through the wormhole without a problem as the gate room watched with much interest.

" The Malp has reached its destination." Chuck said. " Put is on viewer". Weir said excitedly. Excitement turned to dread as the malp soon vanished from view and next all there was, was space." Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Weir." What happened why did the malp disappear into space?" " I don't know it might have to do with the distortion field that McKay had discovered." Chuck said thoughtfully. " Is there anyway we can find where this is so we can find him?" Weir asked. " Yes, But it will take some time." Chuck said.

" We need to hurry, he might not have a lot of time." Weir said.

Weir was beginning to pace when Chuck said that they had en incoming call from Sheppard. This was not what Weir ad wanted with them still hasn't found McKay and still not knowing if he was even alive. " Ok put him through." Weir said, as she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him.

"Colonel." Weir said, " find anything of interest?" " Nothing really, might have found a new trading partner." Sheppard said boringly. " But we have detected some type of energy source coming from a sector not too far away and it looks like it could be heading this way. I would think that McKay had noticed by now and was calling for us to get here sooner." Sheppard joked.

Weir looked nervously at Chuck who was next to her as she said," Yes we detected the phenomenon here too." Sheppard than noticed that McKay was not there. " Where is McKay, by the way, going crazy in his lab trying to determine the source?" Weir looked uneasy at Chuck before answering, " We don't know at the time John." " What do you mean you don't know? You didn't send him off on his own did you?" Sheppard was all but screaming in rage. How could Weir let McKay run off on his own like that?" Rodney mentioned that we could lose this Zpm if we didn't get it right away. We also sent a security team with him and he was going to come right back after they had found what was going on, on that planet." Weir explained. "So why haven't we gone to the planet and tried to locate him there?" Sheppard demanded. " We tried to send a Malp through and it disappeared when it reached the planet into space. We think it has something to so with the distortion field that sent it into space along with we hope McKay's jumper."

" We will head to the planet that McKay was last on and see if we can find him." Sheppard said still very angry.

" What is going on?" asked Teyla as she walked in at the end of the conversation. She looked at john and could tell that something had happened, as she had not seen him this mad in a while. " Well apparently she let McKay go off on his own on a mission. Now McKay is missing and they don't even know if hes alive." Sheppard said angrily. " Why would she do something like that? Did she not think that we would be back to go with him?" Teyla asked him. " I guess not, so we are going to the planet and see what we can do."

This was not going well at all for McKay. He was still dead in space. He had been here for now over 8 hours and he was still trapped. He had been working non-stop now and still couldn't get anything working. He was able to get a message sent but he didn't know if anyone would get it as he didn't know how far away he was from Atlantis and if the signal could get that far. He had been starting to feel dizzy and his head was pounding now. McKay got up from where he was sitting to get to the pilots seat. Once he was up on his feet though, he felt the jumper shift and spin and then nothing.

What do you guys think? Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Blackhole Chapter 3

Sorry about this being so short. I'm in the middle of moving and will try to update very soon, long chapters.

Blackhole Chapter 3

McKay's head was throbbing as he slowly regained conscience. _What the heck is going on he thought. _He then remembered that he had not had anything to eat since he got stuck in the jumper. His head was really starting to hurt badly. He reached up to feel his head and found that his head had started to bleed again. Oh no he thought. The head injury had become worse. He was also starting to really get hungry as he reached for the power bars that he had in his pack. This was really starting to remind him painfully of when he was trapped underwater and injured a year ago. After he was done eating, he knew that he had to get back working if there was any chance that they could save him.

Sheppard was really starting to get on the nerves of most of the bridge crew on the Deadulus. He had been pasting now for the past hour wishing that the ship could go faster. He was upset that Elizabeth would allow McKay to go on his own on a mission. This was really starting to remind him of having to rescue him just a year ago from the sinking jumper. Hopefully this time he knew that they would come rescue him right away.

" You need to stop worrying so much, McKay will be fine." Teyla tried to comfort him. "I know, but I can't believe this is happening again. He suffered enough the first time and I don't want to see him suffer like this again." Sheppard explained. " Rodney will get through this and we will find him." Teyla again tried to calm Sheppard down to no prevail.

" We have reached the coordinates of the planet." The pilot said finally. " Finally." Sheppard said. He started to walk to the front of the bridge when the bridge was suddenly rocked and Sheppard nearly lost his balance. " Back us off to a safe distance." Demanded Caldwell " What the heck is that?" " I'm guessing that it is the distortion that is the reason why we cant find McKay." Sheppard said. " Weir said that McKay said this was caused by a zpm on the planet." " Is there any way we can try to find him without getting stuck in this distortion field?" Caldwell asked, not wanting to get the ship stuck in the field too. " We don't know at the moment. I think we need to get Zelenka to help on this.


End file.
